Core C. External Innovative Network Core The goal of the external innovative network core is to create opportunities and encouragement for investigators at different universities, and working on similar research themes to meet, communicate, brainstorm, collaborate and plan for the continuing development of their collective research agenda. The network core is organized around the seven thematic areas of emphasis of the Center, inspiring greater collaboration among the investigators in already-funded projects, and promoting new research development on themes identified as future research priorities. Collaborative networks enable the development of a more comprehensive and integrated research plan, drawing on the larger research capacity, diverse capabilities and perspectives, and collective thinking of a research team. Collaboration also allows for multi-component research plans that address the multiple dimensions of more complex issues. The external innovative network core has been used to promote both domestic and cross-national research collaborations in aging. While each network is managed differently, the aim is to promote communication, collaboration, collective brainstorming, substantive integration of findings, and coordinated research development.